Heaven's Tales
by iba2001
Summary: What if instead of Goro, there was a girl named Sketch Acuome who had bad luck her entire life and all the pets she ever had that had died came back to life as humans. How will Sketch handle 12 boys living in her apartment. Warning: contains violence, mild cussing, crossdressing, and genderbender
1. C1: Prologue

**Iba2001: This is my 2cd fanfic I hope you enjoy this and my first fanfic; ****_StarLuno 12. _****It is supposed to be Star Luno 1/2, however it didn't allow me the slash sign****_._**** Some of the boys in here are based off of some guys I am friends and care about. Yes, that is right I am a girl.**

**Gou: When do me and my other brothers come in Iba2001?**

**Iba2001: Soon Gou, soon. ****You will probably be around come ****chapter**** 8 or nine, maybe chapter 10.**

**Gou: What! For that you shall pay Iba2001! LIGHTNING BLAST!**

**Iba2001:AAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Gai: While the author is running for her life. Know one thing: Iba2001 don't own Gou, Rei, Gai, or Shin. She does own Sketch, Gage, Colton, Kody, Brandon, Akio, Nate, Choukichi, Daichi, Akinobu, Hideo, Nao, and Luke.**

**Rei: Don't forget to review so Iba2001 can make this enjoyable.**

**Iba2001: And that I don't die!**

**Shin: Think we should help the author, guys?**

**(Everybody except Iba2001 and Gou):Naaah.**

**Iba2001: I only have the prologue ready. Chapter 1 will come soon so look forward to it!**

**Gou: Die Iba2001, Die!**

**Iba2001:WAHHHHHHH!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! A lightning storm was happening in Tokyo, Japan on January 13, 2014. Lightning struck a building and it had created a blackout.

"Someone save me! I'm drowning! Help me Mistress!"

Gage the goldfish had died from the blackout. When Sketch had returned from work, she found Gage lying down in his rocks and knew another had died on her birthday.

"Gage, you are the last of the pets that will be in this home I already lost 11, now it is 12."

Sketch was trying to talk through her tears of sorrow. Before she'd bury Gage, She played her old lullaby her mother used to sing for her on her mother's old harmonica she named "Beauty & Heart."

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: I hoped you enjoyed it and you won't regret loving Heaven's tale.**

**Gage: Don't forget to review for Heaven's Tales and StarLuno 1/2.**


	2. C2: A fish, A bird, & A hamster

**Iba2001: Here is chapter 1 of Heaven's tales. I finally escaped from Gou, if you guys were wondering what happened in the last chapter. I finally outran a Saint Beast! Yay me!**

**Gou: Not so fast Iba2001!**

**Iba2001: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Gou: Let me be in this chapter!**

**Iba2001: Never!**

**Gage: Iba2001 doesn't own Gou, Rei, Gai, or Shin. Iba2001 does own Sketch, Gage, Colton, Kody, Brandon, Akio, Nate, Choukichi, Daichi, Akinobu, Hideo, Nao, and Luke. Also guest-starring Hannah Makufarando.**

**Gai: Now lets begin!**

**Iba2001: Hey! That's my line!**

**Chapter 2: A Fish, A Bird, & a Hamster**

"Another day, another lost job. At this rate i'll never be able to pay for the apartment. The forecast said it would be sunny. Great, first I get a surprise test today, then I fail to get a job, and now rain."

As Sketch Acuome went down the sidewalk, while the pouring, cold rain hit hard on her. When she found shelter to brush off some of the rain, a mysterious voice talked to her.

"Your name is Sketch Acuome. Is that right?"

"How did? Never mind. Yes, my name is Sketch, but how did you know my name?"

"I see all and know all. You're parents died when you were two, you left your grandmother's mansion so you could live your dream of becoming an author. You are 15 years old, you go to the Saint Marie academy, you haven't paid the rent for your apartment in two months, and you live with your aunt Tamaki."

"Who told you about this? I've never told anybody about this much personal information!"

"You always have bad luck when you're born, specifically, during your birthday. However, today your luck will change, and you'll have good luck from now on."

"You mean that, I might get the job today and finally pay of the debt we own."

Then Sketch's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, it's me. Okay. Alright. So much for good luck. This is the tenth job that has rejected me."

When the mysterious person saw her phone, her eyes went red as blood and a sign was on her phone. Then vanished with a blink of an eye.

"I'd better get home right now. Good bye."

"Farewell. Sketch Acuome."

Sketch finally made it home, but she was soaking wet. She took off her wet sneakers with her glasses and hanged her jacket and bag. She knew another day was a bad day. She took of her clothes to dry and went to take a bath.

"I wonder when my good luck will come soon," thought Sketch.

When Sketch went out of the bathroom with her towels wrapped around her hair and body to get her glasses, she thought she saw three figures. When she was searching for her glasses, a pair of hands handed it to her. When she putted on her glasses on, she saw three men in front of her.

"Hello mistress. My name is Gage," said a boy with whitish-golden hair.

"Pleased to meet you mistress," said a boy with orange-blonde hair.

"I really wish you had some sweets mistress," said a boy with brown hair.

"Wait a minute! Just who are you three!?"

The three boys shared whispers of whither to tell their new mistress their true identity.

"I'm Gage," said the first boy with whitish-golden hair.

"My name is Colton," said the second boy with orange-blonde hair.

"The name's Kody mistress," said the third boy with brown hair.

"We're your servants sent straight from Heaven, mistress," said all three boys.

"Well it's nice to meet all three of you. Wait a minute! How did you three get into my apartment and why are you my servants! I didn't call or hire anybody to be my servants with my debts and job!"

"I'll take care of the laundry," said Kody.

"I'll take care of the cleaning," said Colton.

"And i'll take care of dinner," said Gage.

Ignoring Sketch, the three boys held each other hands and said, "One, two, three!"

A flash of wind and light came from the three boys. Kody was now wearing a yellow apron over his clothes and had a green bandanna over his hair with soap and detergent in his hands. Colton was now wearing a blue apron over his clothes with black gloves over his hands with a broom in one hand and a duster in the other hand. Gage was wearing a red apron over his clothes and had a spatula in one hand and a pan in another hand. When Sketch saw this, her towel that had covered her body fell straight off and she fainted. The next morning, when she woke up she thought she had a bad dream last night, but when she checked for the boys then she saw that they had slept with her and she found out that she had slept naked with three boys. Then, she had screamed. When she screamed she woke up Gage, Colton, Kody, even her aunt Tamaki who was surprisingly home.

"Uh, Sketch, don't tell me you're in a love triangle with three hot boys!"

"Aunt Tamaki this isn't what it looks like!"

"We're not her boyfriends, we're her servants, and we love the mistress."

"Sketch! You didn't tell me you got servants who are in a love triangle with you! Oh! This is just like a harem anime! My favorite!"

"Uh, what time is it?"

"It's 7 AM, Sketch."

"AHHHHHHH! I'm going to be late for school!"

As Sketch ran to her room to put on her school uniform. When she came out, she had a white shirt, a black jacket with red linings, a red and black pleated skirt, red legwarmers, black shoes, and a black and red beret with a small red ribbon on it. In front of her, Gage was holding a bento box wrapped in a heart-patterned bandanna, Colton held breakfast for Sketch, and Kody held Sketch's school bag with a small panda keychain. She ate her breakfast quick, grabbed her bag, placed the bento box in her bag, and ran towards the door.

"Bye aunt Tamaki. Oh, you guys, please go home."

Then Sketch left for school.

"I'm really impressed about how you were nice to my niece. Did you know that this year, boys will be coming to enroll in the first ever Saint Marie Academy for girls and boys school. For being animals in your previous life, you did a good job."

"How did you know Tamaki?"

"I may be Sketch's aunt, and her principal of Saint Marie Academy, but i'm really Thalassa, one of the high council of the Gods and Goddesses of the Heavens."

Then the three boys bowed down; to the goddess to show her respect.

"Please, rise my young angels. Since you've come to protect my niece, i'll allow it. However, if any harm is to come to her, there will be consequences to you for failing to protect her like guardian angels should."

"Yes, Thalassa."

**At School**

"Man, Sketch, I can't wait to see some cute boys in this school for a change."

"Oh, Yeah. I almost forgot that the Saint Marie Academy wasn't going to be an all-girl school anymore, Hannah."

"Hello Hannah. Hello Sketch. Guess who are our new students are."

Then Gage, Colton, and Kody came in the Saint Marie's new boy uniform; the three boys were now wearing white shirts with blue ties, black jackets with blue linings, black shoes, black pants with blue linings, and brown briefcase-like school bags were in each of their hands. Gage had his jacket the proper way, Colton had his tied around his waist, and Kody had his like a cape. The boys said to Sketch, "Good morning mistress."

"Uh. Sketch, why did they call you mistress?"

"Sorry Hannah, those boys kinda went into my apartment when I took a shower and they slept with me."

"OMG! You are in a love triangle with three cute boys! YAY for you! You're so lucky Sketch."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hannah, my name is Gage Nishikigoi."

"I'm Colton Okameinko."

"And i'm Kody Sharia-no."

"We better hurry and get to class Sketch, or we'll be late for music."

**First Period**

"Why are you guys following me and Hannah?"

"You start with music, next is art, next is gym, then math, social studies, science, language arts, finally, you go to home economics."

"How do you know that is my class schedule?"

"And mine?"

"That's because me, Colton, and Kody have the same classes."

"This is going to be a long day," thought Sketch.

**After School**

"Sketch, can I come over to copy our notes from science? I accidentally fell asleep during science."

"Sure, Hannah. It's been a while since I had guests over at my house."

"Hello mistress and Ms. Hannah."

"Please stop calling her so regularly, her name is Hannah Makufarando."

"Yes, mistress."

**At Sketch's Apartment**

"Yummy sweets, mistress."

"You should at least know that I spent 5000 yen _**(About 50 American dollars)**_just to get those sweets, Kody."

"Tamaki! Why did those boys get the exact schedule as me!"

"I couldn't help myself! You and those boys look like cute couples!"

"Thanks for the notes Sketch."

"Your welcome, Hannah."

"Hannah how about you spend the night with Sketch? Will it be okay with your parents?"

"That's fine, plus my parents are out of town for the next three days so they wouldn't mind."

"Anyway, why are you three are still in this house! You have to get out of here right now and go home!"

"I don't want to leave mistress! Me, Colton. and Kody don't want to leave your side. I'm Gage the Koi fish!"

"I'm Colton the Cockatiel!"

"And I'm Kody the Syrian hamster!"

"Idiots! I don't know how you knew about them, but don't insult my memories! They're never coming back!"

Seeing that their mistress still remembered them, the boys hummed the lullaby that Sketch's mother used to sing to her.

"It, it really is you. You can stay as long as you promise me one thing."

"And what is that mistress?"

"It's that you'll never leave me ever again."

Then the boys bowed down to their mistress and said, "We'll protect you mistress!"

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: I still can't believe that you didn't help me when Gou was chasing me in the last chapter!**

**Gai: How many times do we have to say sorry Iba2001! (Mutters) Idiot.**

**Iba2001: What was that Gai!**

**(Iba2001 had a black aura surrounding her and her hair flies with the aura looking like a hungry demon who wants to eat)**

**Rei: Iba2001! Your demonizing! Your demonizing!**

**Iba2001: Die, Saint Beasts, Die!**

**Rei, Shin, and Gai: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Gou: Review or i'll come after you next!**


	3. C3: The Cat's Here To Play

**Iba2001: Hi guys about the strike on Chapter 4 in StarLuno 1/2 was just for that story. I'll still do _Yugi Days _& _Heaven's tales._**

**Hannah: Guess who will be a regular character in Heaven's tales?**

**Iba2001: Hannah has agreed to become a regular character on Heaven's Tales**

**Hannah: Can I please be in this chapter?**

**Iba2001: Sure!**

**Gou: How come she can be in this chapter, instead of me!**

**Iba2001: Cuz ,she is my friend and she can be in any chapter she wants. Plus, she used manners.**

**(GOU HOLDS IBA2001 CLOSE TO HIS CHEST AND HOLDS UP HER CHIN. HE KISSES HER ON THE LIPS.)**

**Gou: May I be in this chapter Iba2001?**

**(IBA2001 PUSHES GOU AWAY FROM HER AND RUNS AWAY CRYING.)**

**Hannah: How could you do that! Didn't you know that that was her first kiss and you ruined it for her! For that you shall pay! Mizu doragon'atakku!**

**(GOU IS TRAPPED IN HANNAH'S ATTACK AND IT GOES ALL THE WAY TO ANTARTICA.)**

**Hannah: Anyone else wants to make Iba2001, cry.**

**(GAI, REI, AND SHIN ARE TERIFIED TO DEATH SEEING HANNAH'S NEW ATTACK)**

**Hannah: Iba2001 doesn't own Gou, Rei, Gai, or Shin. She does own me, Gage, Colton, Kody, Brandon, Akio, Nate, Choukichi, Daichi, Akinobu, Hideo, Nao, and Luke.**

**Gage: Now let's begin!**

**Chapter 3: The Cat's Here to Play**

As Sketch was lying down restfully, her pillow was tossed aside. When she went and felt what she thought was her pillow; she grabbed it and moved her body close to it.

"I never knew my pillow was this soft and warm," thought Sketch.

Then she heard a heartbeat.

"Wait a minute! Pillows don't have heartbeats," Sketch thought again.

As she opened her eyes gently, she blushed as she saw that her pillow was actually Gage with no shirt. As she tried to move away from Gage, his hands grabbed her by her breasts. Then she felt like he was a pervert. His soft hands on her breasts pulled her body into his body once more. Then he moved down to her waist. Sketch tried to get away from him, but no matter what happened, she couldn't break away from his strong arms. Then the alarm went off. Gage woke up, as he opened his eyes, he saw that Sketch's shirt was up and his hands were on her waist. When the others woke up, they saw what had happened. Then Hannah took her pillow and threw her pillow super fast and super hard towards Gage's face and knocked him out.

"Sketch, what time is it?"

"It's 7 AM. 7 AM! We're going to be late! Hurry, Hannah, hurry!"

Sketch and Hannah were late for school once again. Both girls rushed into Sketch's room to change. Sketch and Hannah putted their school uniforms on quickly, then Sketch's phone was ringing. While, Sketch was trying to put on her socks, Colton answered the phone.

"Hello Etch residence. Yes. Of course, i'll tell her. Does 16:00** (About 4:00 PM)** sounds good? Okay i'll tell her. Mistress you have a job that wants you to help them and the interview starts at 16:00."

"Thank you Colton."

"SSKKEEETTTCCCHHH! When will you become Sketch Etch! My last name is Etch, but you still want Acuome to be your last name."

"I don't want to change my last name. It is like the only part of me that I have from my parents."

Looking at Gage still unconscious from Hannah's pillow.

"Uh, is he going to be okay, Hannah?"

"Probably. Last time I did it, the last kid ended up in the hospital for three whole years."

Scared to ask, she grabbed her bag, put on her shoes, and yelled to Hannah, "Hannah i'll meet you at the front entrance!"

"Okay! I just need my shoes and then I can leave!"

Colton and Kody were still trying to wake up Gage who was still unconscious.

**At the front entrance**

"Hey Hannah, I know this new café that sells the most delicious cornets."

"What kind?"

"All of them it's called, _Kat's Kornets._"

**At Kat's Kornets**

"I'll take one chocolate and one vanilla cornet, one vanilla bean frappe, one strawberry smoothie, and six mint-chip cakes please," asked Hannah.

"That'll be 1800 yen **(18 American dollars) **miss," said the woman who was taking their order.

"Thank you for pitching in to pay for our meal Hannah."

"Your welcome, Sketch."

**At Saint Marie Academy during lunch break**

"Yum! You were right Sketch, these are the best," said Hannah eating through her vanilla cornet.

"My favorite is chocolate, Hannah. Try some."

Hannah took a bite of Sketch's cornet and got a little chocolate filling on her cheek. Then, Kody came near her, out of no where, and licked her cheek that had the chocolate filling.

"Yummy! You're really sweet, literally."

Sketch blushed as she saw this. Hannah blushed as well and sucked down her strawberry smoothie very quickly to try and freeze that memory. But no matter how fast or how hard she sucked her smoothie, her face and body still felt as hot as a desert.

"Uh Kody, where's Colton and Gage?"

"Colton stayed home to try and get Gage to get up, mistress. Mistress, I have something to tell you!"

"Wha-what is it Kody?"

As Kody came closer to Sketch, he putted himself on her lap and put his head under her chin and hugged her very close and he said, " Mistress, I, I want you to hold me like this. Your so cold like ice, please let me warm this body for you.

Sketch's ice cold body felt like it was being prickled like crazy towards Kody's warm body. Sketch wanted to move away, but she couldn't. Hannah starting to get a little jealous, she pulled up Kody's shirt and moved him outside of the classroom.

"You shouldn't let Kody do that to you Sketch. You should only do that with the person your going to get married to."

**After School**

"Hey Sketch, mind if I come with you to that job interview with you? I'll be your moral support!"

"Thanks Hannah! Your the greatest!"

**After the job interview**

"Yes! Finally my first job! Thanks for being there for me Hannah."

"Your welcome. Hey we didn't eat our mint-chip cakes during lunch break, huh?"

"No we didn't."

As Sketch went down the street walk, a man with mysterious white hair was driving a truck and the truck was about to flatten Sketch like a pancake. As Sketch slipped and was falling down on the street, her cellphone lit up with the sign and a boy with black, spikey hair shined a light that made the man go blind and crashed towards the other side. When people checked out who was in the truck, the man was gone.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Brandon, mistress."

"You're Brandon the York-Chocolate cat?"

"Yes. I'm glad to see you mistress."

Then Brandon fainted.

**At home**

Gage had finally regained consciousness.

"Wha-what happened Colton?"

"You got smacked in the face with a pillow, by a girl. However, I want to know why were you holding the mistress's waist with her shirt up, Gage?"

"I didn't know how I was holding her waist! But I do remember dreaming of a land made out of lollipops. That was a good dream."

Then Sketch opened the door holding Brandon on her back and Hannah behind her holing both of their bags.

"Hi guys. Hey where's Kody?"

"He's in the bathroom mistress."

"Thanks Colton."

"Mistress please forgive me for touching your waist! I didn't mean to, I guess I do things in my sleep."

"It's fine Gage, I forgive you but could you please get out one of the beds please, we need him to rest."

**Two hours later**

"So you think he's a guardian angel too, mistress?"

"Well, yeah. He came out of my phone and saved me from being a pancake, Gage."

Then, Brandon woke up and pounced on Sketch's chest.

"Mistress, i'm glad to be with you again."

Gage, Colton, and Kody felt as if they were going to be replaced.

"Colton, Gage, do you think what I think he is?"

"You mean, a cat."

Then Brandon made his hands like a cat's and said, "NYA!"

"Looks like i'm here to stay and play, nya!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Gage, Colton, and Kody.

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: I still can't believe Gou kissed me Hannah!**

**Hannah: Don't worry I know a move that will make you forget about about that kiss. Maindowaipu kōgeki o wasurete****!**

**Iba2001: Oh! Hi Hannah when did you get here? NO way! How long did I sleep! Did the chapter already ended?**

**Hannah: Yep. Please review or i'll use the maindowaipu kōgeki o wasurete on you. ^_^**


	4. C4: The Rabbit and Dog Set The Time

**Iba2001: Hi guys. Chapter four here we go!**

**Gou: Hi Iba2001!**

**Iba2001: What's the catch lizard breath.**

**Gou: Lizard Breath! When did you start calling me that! I thought we had something special.**

**Iba2001: What in the world are you even talking about!**

**Gou: The kiss! We kissed in the last chapter!**

**Iba2001: What the What! When did that happen!**

**Gou: In the beginning of the story!**

**Hannah: How dare you remind her again! I just mind wiped her so she would forget about that moment!**

**(HANNAH AND GOU NOTICE THAT THE AUTHOR IS MISSING AND THEY NOW SEE HER ON A LADDER WITH A ROPE WITH A HOOP AT THE END AND THE AUTHOR STICKS HER HEAD IN THE LOOP)**

**Gou: What the Heck! What are you doing!**

**Iba2001: Good bye, cruel world! I'm going to Heaven right now!**

**(HANNAH RUNS TOWARDS IBA2001, BUT ACCIDENTLLY KNOCKS OVER THE LADDER AND IBA2001 CHOKES WITH HER HANDS RIGHT BY HER NECK, SUFFOCATING, WHILE YELLING FOR HELP.)**

**Gai: Bet you didn't know that I was in the last chapter, huh readers.**

**Gou: Wait a minute! How come I didn't get to be in the chapter! Get back here and take your punishment for doing something I wanted to do but can't!**

**Gai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Shin: Iba2001 doesn't own Gou, Gai, Rei, Zeus, or me. She does own Gage, Colton, Kody, Brandon, Akio, Nate, Choukichi, Daichi, Akinobu, Hideo, Nao, Luke, Sketch, and Hannah.**

**Hannah: Lets begin while I get Iba2001 down.**

**Chapter 4: The Dog and Rabbit Set The Time**

As Sketch and Hannah were eating dinner at Hannah's dogtrot house, somebody knocked on Hannah's door.

"I'll get that, Hannah."

"Thanks Sketch."

As Sketch opened the door, Gage, Colton, Kody, and Brandon came running and jumped on her and they were in tears.

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness your safe mistress! Nya!"

"Hey you're not the only one who was worried! Nano!"

"Hey, hey. Lets not fight, alright."

As Hannah went to check on Sketch and she blushed as she saw the four boys on Sketch.

"Get out of here, you idiots!"

Then Hannah grabbed the collars of the guardian angels and threw them the door, but they came back about one foot away from Hannah.

"Don't move or i'll throw you out!"

"Woah, I didn't know you were that strong, Hannah."

"Well, my dad does run a dojo."

"Well you're lucky that you have parents, I've never meet mine."

"How come, mistress?"

"Well, Aunt Tamaki told me that my mom and dad died in a fire and that my sister and brother also died in a car accident."

"Oh, I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember, Nya."

"It's fine, but for some reason I feel like moving to Domino City or Bunkyo, y'know."

"Hey, when all the guardian angels come, we'll go to Domino City and Bunkyo as a vacation. It'll be like a "I've finally have all my pets together" celebration. What do you say?"

"I say okay."

Then Star's phone started to ring and glow. When Star opened her phone two boys appeared in front of her.

The tall one had his hair like bunny ears and his hair was a mixture of silver and black, like a starry night. The short one had his hair all puffy and curly and his hair was a mixture of amber and azure mist. The tall one had a purple tuxedo with black elevator shoes. The short one had a cerulean tee shirt, denim overalls, and sky blue sneakers. The boys felt like they were garbage. Gage had always worn a red shirt, red and white necktie, white trousers, and red sneakers. Colton always worn a black and blue gakuran uniform. Kody worn a yellow tee shirt, green shorts, and lime saddle shoes with rainbow laces. Brandon worn a orange and black sailor suit.

"Hello mistress," said the tall boy seductively.

"Me and onii-chan Akio missed you," said the small boy.

"Wait, your name is Akio," questioned Sketch pointing towards the tall boy.

"And you must be Nate," said Sketch pointing towards the small boy.

"Yep, I'm Akio the Netherland Dwarf rabbit."

"And I'm Nate the Pomeranian dog."

"A, dog!"

Then Brandon's chocolate skin started to turn into white chocolate.

"I have to go now, bye!"

As Brandon tried to run away, Hannah grabbed Brandon's collar and held him in one place. No matter how much strength Brandon used, he could not escape from Hannah's strong grapse.

"Please let me go, I have moterphobia and amaxophobia!"

"Let him go Hannah. He can be behind me if he wants to, it might make him feel a little safe."

"Alright!"

When she let go of Brandon, she started pouting like a little child.

"Do all guardian angels have phobias, Gage?"

"Yes, every guardian angels have a phobia based on their death and what they were."

"What are your fears, guys?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, mistress."

"HEY! Sketch asked you a question. I thought guardian angels do whatever their mistress said. If I was your mistress, I would make sure you did everything I wanted. You're lucky that she is my best friend!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Since I was a fish, my phobia is atychiphobia. I died because of a power failure."

"I was a bird, and my phobia is aviophobia. I died because my wing was hurt and I tried to fly again, but when was flying I fell straight to the ground."

"I was a hamster and my phobia is borborygmuphobia. I died because of hunger."

"You already know my phobias. I died because of a car accident."

"I was a rabbit, and my phobia is chionophobia. I died because of a really cold winter."

"I was a dog and my phobia is xylophobia. I died because I got lost in the forest without food or water."

"Okay, now I know what I have to do to make sure you're never scared."

"I have an announcement!"

"What is it Akio?"

"It's about the four of you! Gage! Colton! Kody! Brandon! In the past week, you guys have been hogging the mistress and you fight all the time! Zeus told me that we must split the time so we can get equal amount of time to spend with the mistress."

Then, Akio pulled out a big, golden clock out of his pocket from his jacket.

"From 0:00**(About midnight)** to 4:00**(About 4:00 AM)** the mistress will be with me. Come on, mistress!"

"Wait a minute! What about me! I'm her best friend and in case you haven't notice, we're in the middle of a sleepover! Now get out of here!"

Then Hannah grabbed the guardian angels and threw them out of her house.

"If you come back here again, you'll never get Sketch back in your apartment!"

**Next Morning**

**Sketch's Dream**

"Mom! Dad! Star! Etch! Wait for me!

As 5 year-old Sketch tries to run up towards her family, a fire breaks out surrounding everybody excluding Sketch.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The fire reveals the parent's skeletons, but Star and Etch were alive and grown up.

**End of Sketch's dream**

"What's burning" thinking Sketch.

When Sketch's eyes awoken, she saw fire surrounding the house. She shook Hannah as fast and hard as she could, but it was no use. Sketch grabbed Hannah and placed her on her back. She was crawling on the floor with the still-sleeping Hannah. She felt like this was déjà vu happening again. Sketch finally made it out the door and tried shaking Hannah again. Hannah still wouldn't get up. Then Sketch called 911 and about 5 minutes firefighters were spraying water all over the house. When the firefighters said that Hannah wouldn't wake up, they assumed she was dead. Thinking that she lost the only friend she had she carried Hannah to her apartment. She told Tamaki what had happen.

"I see, I can help her. However you should know my real name is Thalassa and i'm a goddess. I have the power to decide what people and animals can live or die. However, it looks like she's about to die and was almost killed by a saint beast. I can try and revive her."

Then with a white glow from Tamaki's hands, Hannah yelled and saw that she was alive.

"What happened! Where am I? Where is that guy! I was about to beat him up, but then he made me faint with the fire he created."

"What do you mean the guy who set the house on fire?"

"There was this guy who had purple hair and a red outfit. He started a small fire from his hand and putted some smoke in my face and I fainted. I think he was a guardian angel."

"Well, i'm glad that you're alive and not dead. The firefighters said you were dead, when they couldn't get you to breath. Turns out my aunt is a goddess."

"Thanks, but why am I in your apartment?"

"A fire happened, your house is nothing more then ashes. I'm really sorry."

"The person who was about to kill you was a saint beast, a special guardian angel that has magical powers."

"I still can't believe that I lost my house. Well, at least it can't be any worse."

Then the house phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Hannah. What do you mean my parents are dead! They died when they were trying to get back here to Tokyo City. I've finally lost everything."

Then Hannah's face turned strawberry red and was filled with tears. Sketch was trying to comfort her. The pitter-patter of sprinkling rain now turned into a tsunami. Tamaki brewed some earl grey tea with some Choco-Berry chouxs from _Kat's Kornets_. Tamaki and Sketch tried to make Hannah's tears disappear, but nothing was working. The guardian angels heard everything.

"I feel bad for her, don't you Gage?"

"I do Akio. I wish there was something we could do."

Then Kody thought of something.

"I know what will cheer her up! She just needs some more girls!"

**15 minutes later**

Hannah was still crying and had gone through six boxes of tissues, drank forty-eight cups of tea, and ate forty Choco-Berry when the guardian angels came out, the girls saw something they never thought they see. The guardian angels came out and shouted, "You need some more comfort, we'll be your girls in need!"

Then the guardian angels held hands and said, "One, two, three!"

Instead of six boys, in their place was six girls. Gage's cup was a B and was was now wearing a red and white polka-doted maxi dress, white sandals, and a silver puzzle ring. Colton's cup was an A, and was wearing a blue sundress, black mules, and a pearl necklace. Kody's cup was an A, and was wearing a yellow and green striped wrap dress, lime ballet flats, and lemon stud earrings. Brandon's cup was a C, and was wearing an orange yukata with white sakura petals, a pair of light orange getas, and white bangles. Akio's cup was a F, and was wearing a purple strapless, lavender high-heels, and a purple diamond brooch. Nate's cup was an A, and was wearing a cerulean blouse, denim jumper dress, sky blue boat shoes, and a poison ring. Then the now girl guardian angels got close, and hugged Hannah to comfort her. Then, Hannah's strawberry face became a tomato red filled with embarrassment. She stopped crying, stood up, pushed away the guardian angels, and got behind Sketch.

"What in the world are you girls?! Are you guys crossdressers? You do make convincing girls, I have to admit."

"Don't worry, we're real girls to cheer you up, Hannah. Mistress, please tell your friend that we're real girls."

Then Akio putted Sketch's hand in between his legs, then Sketch became pink as a raspberry.

"Y-y-y-you're for real girls! Why did you transform into girls?"

"We had to, we wanted to cheer you up, the idea was Kody's."

Then Kody blushed like a strawberry, like Hannah. Hannah was also blushing like a strawberry as well.

"K-k-kody, if you really want me to be happy, can you, you, GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"Sure."

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: I thought i'd died back there.**

**Gou: What the Hell were you thinking!**

**Iba2001: How would you like it if your first kiss was ruined by me!**

**Gou: Oh, please. What's so wrong about a kiss?**

**Iba2001: It was my first kiss! Everybody knows that first kisses are really special! Hannah back me up!**

**Hannah: How should I part my hair? OOOOO! This has to be the best outfit EVER!**

**Iba2001: Apparently, Hannah wants to look good on her date with Kody.**

**Rei: Please review**


	5. C5: A Date, A Disease, & Animals

**Iba2001: Chapter 5, here we come! Today I thought I should take a break from the Halloween special for now, because I want to update my other stories as well. I also have a new game for everybody who were in all the chapters including the set, too. First we have, Hannah!**

**Hannah: Thank you, Iba2001. I also have an account here, I'm known as NerdyNarwhal2001. What are the rules for the game?**

**Iba2001: First, you put your hand in this cauldron, without looking. Then you pick out a box. Finally, you open the box and you get your prize. In the boxes there will ether be a treat, a trick, or a loser card. There is only one loser card, the person who gets the loser card will get a _special _prize. Now please start us off, Hannah.**

**(HANNAH PUTS HER HAND IN THE CAULDRON, PICKS UP A PINK BOX, AND OPENS IT)**

**Hannah: No way! It's an Ipad! Thanks Iba2001!**

**Iba2001: Next up, Gage!**

**(GAGE PUTS HIS HAND IN THE CAULDRON, PICKS UP A RED BOX, AND OPENS IT)**

**Gage: Cool! It's a photo album of Sketch!**

**(ALL Except Gage): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(EVERYBODY GOES AND LAST UP, GOU)**

**Iba2001: So far, Hannah has an Ipad, Gage has a photo album of me/Sketch, Colton has a joy buzzer, Kody has a 680.389 gram(1.5 pound) bag of candy, Brandon has a school supplies that look like cats, Akio has a fake fur hoodie with bunny ears, Nate has a glow in the dark jump rope, Tamaki has a brand new make up set, Gai has a bag full of yarn, Shin has 5 green coats, and Rei has a red lava lamp. Now lets see, what Gou gets.**

**(GOU PUTS HIS HANDS IN THE CAULDRON, PICKS UP A RED BOX, AND OPENS IT. THEN CONFETTI POPS OUT OF THE BOX AND A VOICE TALKS)**

**Voice: Congratulations, you're the loser!**

**Gou: What!**

**Iba2001: Now, if you would follow me into this changing room, and please put this on.**

**(THE AUTHOR GIVES GOU A BAG FILLED WITH CLOTHES AND GOU CHANGES INTO IT)**

**Gou: I'm not coming out! This is too embarrassing!**

**Iba2001: Fine, then. Just go out the other side and you can leave with out anyone of us looking.**

**(GOU GOES THROUGH THE OTHER SIDE)**

**Iba2001: And, now here he is, Gou!**

**(EVERYBODY NOW SEES GOU ON A STAGE WITH BRIGHT LIGHTS IN A BLUE,FLUFFY BALLERINA OUTFIT AND EVERYONE LAUGHS)**

**Gou: Not funny!**

**Iba2001: (LAUGHES) Okay, okay, okay.(LAUGHS) I'm killing myself! (LAUGHES) I don't own the Saint beasts, but everybody else I own. (LAUGHS)Lets begin!(LAUGHES)**

**Chapter 5: A Date, A Disease, And Animals**

As Sketch wakes up from her slumber, she sees the guardian angels, Hannah, and Tamaki sleeping soundly on a Saturday morning.

"I still can't believe that Hannah's an orphan now. At least she'll have Tamaki as her guardian. I remember that feeling when I first found out that my grandma wasn't my mom," thought Sketch.

Then Sketch went into the kitchen and cooked up Okonomiyaki**(Japanese pancakes) **for everybody. When Kody smelled what was cooking, he jumped out of bed and raced into the kitchen.

"Wow! What is that delicious smell?"

"I'm making my special okonomiyaki, Kody."

As Kody tried to sneak some cooked noodles from the pot next to the stove, Star took her spatula and smacked Kody's hand.

"No snacking, Kody!"

"Ow!"

"That's what happens when you snack on my cooking while it's cooking."

Then Hannah woke up with Tamaki and the other guardian angels.

"Yum! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, it's my Sketchyaki, Hannah."

"If I know one thing, Sketch's cooking is the best cooking in all of Tokyo City. One time, Sketch helped out my aunt's café and made it really popular. Sketch followed the exact recipe for cupcakes and believe it or not, Sketch's cupcakes were better then my aunt's cupcakes."

Finally, the sketchyakis were ready.

"Yum, this is delicious, Sketch."

"Thanks Tamaki."

"Excuse me mistress, what's in these okonomiyakis, nya?"

"Besides the batter, octopus, green onions, cheese, meat, onions, udon, and a secret ingredient."

"What's the secret, nano?"

"if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret any more."

"Oh yeah, Kody I hope you didn't forget about our date tomorrow."

"I didn't."

"Hey Sketch, can you help me today? For the thing."

"Sure Hannah. I'll help you with the thing."

"What's this thing I hear from you two?"

"It's mine and Hannah's secret, Tamaki."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Bye."

"Good bye."

Then Sketch and Hannah went out the door and left.

"I wonder where they're going, nano?"

"Same here Kody, nya."

"I bet they're going to find swimsuits to model for us."

Then Akio imagined Sketch in a sky-blue microkini and Hannah in a hot pink string bikini as they were running towards him and their bikini tops came off. The moment that happened, Akio got a big nose bleed.

"WWWAAAAHHHH! Somebody get a napkin for onii-chan Akio!"

Then Gage, Colton, Kody, and Brandon thought, "Idiot."

"They couldn't get swimsuits because it's fall, Akio."

"I guess you're right, Tamaki."

"I do know a way of finding what the thing is though."

"What is it, nano?"

"Can you guys transform into clothing?

**At HotZ**

Hannah and Sketch were looking at dresses that were on clearance. As Hannah spotted a dress, she thought it was very beautiful and would be perfect for her date. The dress was a neon pink maxi dress with a soft-pink belt around the waist.

"Hey Sketch, look at this dress."

"Wow! That looks so beautiful."

"I want to try on this."

"Okay, i'm going to try on these sundresses, ok?"

"Ok."

Then Hannah grabbed the maxi dress and Sketch grabbed sundresses in red, blue, yellow, white, purple, and cerulean. Then both girls made their way towards the women's dressing room.

"I'll try on the red one first, okay?"

"Got it."

"I can't believe Tamaki talked us into this," thought a blushing Gage as a red Maxi dress.

As Sketch was taking off her sky blue shirt, revealing a white training bra, the guardian angels blushed even more. Gage was the red dress, Colton was the blue dress, Kody was the yellow dress, Brandon was the white dress, Akio was the purple dress, and Nate was the cerulean dress. Then, Sketch took off her light pink skirt, revealing white panties. As Sketch's hand grabbed Gage, she got into it.

"Calm down! I'm a regular dress that fits her," thought Gage.

"AHH," said Sketch as she was blushing, "Too tight."

"EEP! I got to be loose," thought Gage again.

"Wahh! To loose," said Sketch again.

"AAAHH! Why don't I just be a maid suit for pete sakes," thought Gage.

Then Gage turned into a French maid suit, as Sketch blushed she took off Gage as fast as she could. Scared by Gage as a maid suit she quickly putted on her regular clothes and ran out of the room. Then, Sketch saw that Hannah looked like a princess with the maxi dress.

"You look good, Hannah."

"Hey, where are your sundresses that you chose?"

"All of them were too small."

"Oh, okay."

"Shall we buy that dress?"

"Yeah!"

Then Sketch and Hannah left HotZ, leaving an embarrassed Gage and angry guardian angels at the store as humans once again.

"What the hell were you thinking! How dare you become a maid suit for the mistress!"

"I'm sorry Akio, I got embarrassed! I didn't know that thinking of a maid suit for one minute would turn me into one!"

"To think, you were the one who got to hold onto Sketch's breasts."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were the sundress, the place where the chest is where your hands would be. If it wasn't, then you could've been a dress that only fitted men."

"You mean."

Then Gage thought of the feeling of Sketch's breasts.

"Her breast felt warm and soft," thought Gage.

"Excuse me onii chan Akio, shouldn't we follow the girls?"

"You're right Nate, me and Gage will discuss about it later. Lets go!"

Then all the guardian angels shouted," OH!"

**AT Sweet's Delights**

"Yum! This is yummy!"

"You can say that again, Hannah."

Sketch was having a mint-chip ice cream with a chocolate covered cone and Hannah was having a strawberry ice cream in a regular cone. As the stomachs of the guardian angels grumbled, they watched as Sketch and Hannah eating their ice creams. Kody was trying to run towards the girls so he could have an ice cream cone, but the other boys held him tight; so he wouldn't escape.

**Later that day**

"I wonder where are the boys? It's not right for Kody or any of the boys to miss dinner."

"Don't worry Sketch, it's not like the boys got lost and were bullied."

Then Sketch started to get scared like a little child.

"Hey! Calm down!"

"Sorry, I'm just. I'm really worried about them."

"Remember kindergarten?"

"I remember it as if it was only yesterday."

**Flashback**

A little girl with two yellow pigtails was being bullied by three boys.

"What's the matter? Are you scared? And here I thought you were a fighter since your entire family are fighters."

"I, I, I don't want to fight."

"Come on! Your suppose to be a powerful warrior! So fight me!"

Then one of the boys with a red hat grabbed the girl with both of his hands, as he was about to punch her, trash fell on him.

"Wahh! Who are you!? No way! It's the Yuki-no-shōjo!**(Snow girl) **Run for it!"

Then the three boys ran away.

"Are you okay?"

As the little girl spoke, she had short, brown hair and a mean glare.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you? I saved you didn't I?"

"Well, yeah. But your eyes look very mean."

"I just can't see very well."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything kinda looks funny."

"Is that why your eye look funny to other people?"

"Yeah, my grandma says that I need glasses."

"What are those?"

"I have no idea? Will you help me to the classroom?"

As the little girl with yellow hair reached for the other girl's hand, her hands felt cold as ice.

"Cold!"

"Sorry, I was drinking water with a lot of ice."

"Is that why they call you yuki-no-shōjo?"

"Most people judge me because of my eyes and my skin."

Then, the little girl with brown hair started to cry.

"It's not fair that everybody gets to play with friends, while i'm alone."

"I'll be your friend."

"You will?"

Then her tears stopped.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"It's Sketch."

"My name is Hannah."

**End of Flashback**

"I still can't believe you threw trash over Haruki."

"We've been inseparable since then."

"Well, we might as well eat this food, since nobody is coming."

Then Sketch and Hannah ate their food and put the rest away in the fridge.

**Tomorrow**

The guardian angels were sleeping. As Sketch woke up, she saw all the guardian angels here.

"I'm glad you're all back," said Sketch in a soft voice.

Then she went towards Hannah's bed to wake her up.

"It's time for the plan Hannah."

"Alright."

Then the two girls went to work.

**Two hours later,**

Hannah was now wearing her maxi dress, soft pink rose earrings, her hair in soft curls, and a neon pink purse.

"You look good!"

"You think? I've never worn a dress before, it's a little embarrassing."

As the guardian angel woke up, they saw Sketch and a girl that they never seen before.

"Are you ready for our date, Kody?"

"EHHHHHHH! You're Hannah!"

All the guardian angels were surprised to see Hannah all dressed up.

"Oh no! It's the end of the world!"

"Shut up Akio!"

"That's not lady like Hannah."

"Whoops, I'm sorry where are my manners."

Then Hannah gave herself a knock on her hand and all the guardian angels were blushing.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

As Hannah and Kody left, Tamaki had a plan.

"Don't you want to see how their date, goes?"

"I kinda do."

"I have the perfect disguise and it involves all of you."

**At the Ai movie theater**

As Hannah and Kody were entering the movie theater, a couple and their three children were spying on them.

"I can't believe we are doing this," thought Sketch.

"I'm really glad that I get to play the husband. Mistress looks very cute as my wife," thought Gage.

"Why does Gage gets to play as the husband," thought Brandon, Akio, and Nate.

"Lets go."

"OK!"

Then Sketch covered her eyes with her big floppy hat.

**After the movie**

"I feel hot," thought Sketch. "But I've got to keep up!"

After Sketch and the guardian angels stalked Hannah and Kody going to the ice cream parlor, to _Kat's Kornets, _and to a concert. Sketch felt even worse then before. Then, when she and the guardian angels were about to leave, she fainted. Then the guardian angels say her and shouted, "Mistress!"

Then Hannah saw her best friend lying on the ground and ran towards her.

"Were you guys following me and Kody!?"

"Tamaki wanted us to make sure that you two were safe!"

"We got to get her home!"

Then Sketch's phone rang, and two boys appeared. One of the boys had orange hair in a ponytail, a yellow hoodie with a fox on it, white jeans, and orange sneakers. The other boy had spiked, bright green hair, a white work shirt with a pale green sweater vest, brown pants, black sneakers, and a pale green ascot hat.

"Mistress, are you alright! It's me, Choukichi the corsac fox."

"I'm Daichi, the Asian box turtle. I've missed you mistress."

"You're not worthy of being guardian angel!"

"How can you say that, Choukicki!"

"Because me and Daichi will be taking care of her, Akio!"

Then with a snap of his fingers, Choukichi, Daichi, and Sketch disappeared.

"Mistress," the guardian angels shouted as their mistress was gone.

"Sketch, no," thought Hannah.

"Is there a way to find her!"

"We can't tell Hannah. If only we were in Heaven, then maybe we could try and find her."

Then Sketch's phone rang again, but this time it was playing a different melody and her screen cracked. Then the guardian angels disappeared.

"I'm all alone. I have to tell Tamaki! She'll know what to do," thought Hannah as she grabbed Sketch's cell phone and started running towards Sketch's apartment.

"Don't worry Star! I'm going to save you just like how you've saved me."

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: AHHH!**

**Hannah: What!?**

**Iba2001: I forgot to mention that Choukicki and Daichi were possessed!**

**Hannah: What!**

**Iba2001: Well at least we now know, heh heh.**

**Gou: Kill you!**

**(THE AUTHOR NOW RUNS FOR HER LIFE)**

**Gou: Die!**

**Iba2001: WAHHHHHHH!**

**Hannah: Please review, so we can find out who possessed Choukicki and Daichi **


End file.
